He's Back
by clintashavenersdoctorwhofun52
Summary: Loki is back, he want Clint. The Red Room is also back and the want Natasha and her baby. Clintasha


**So this is a new story I'm starting, I've have had it in my head for awhile. I hope you like it. I don't own Marvel, I wish I did.**

Natasha was nervous, she has never been this nervous. Why should she be nervous, this was Clint she was talking about. Natasha had ask Clint if he wanted to go on a walk, she needed to tell him something, and she needed to tell him now. The reason she needed to tell him was,because she was pregnant. Clint came up to her. "You ready?" he asked, that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." she said. Clint knew something was up, but he let it past. She'll mostly likely to tell him later. They walked around Central Park for a little bit. Near the end of their park Natasha asked if they could stop. Natasha looked down at her wedding ring, she didn't know what she was going to say to him. He noticed this, he knew something was up now. "Nat ,what's wrong?"

"Remember when I said I was going to the doctor to check on my arm." In a recent mission Natasha busted her arm. "Well I lied, I went to the doctor to see if I was pregnant and I am." Clint looked shocked at first, then a smile came.

"Nat this is wonderful, after all of these years in our marriage, we're finally having a baby." Seeing Clint so happy put a smile on Natasha's face. Natasha has always loved seeing Clint so happy. He took him awhile to calm down. "So what are we going to do with it?" Clint looked at Natasha.

"Raise it, I guess." They started to walk again and walked hand in hand. "I was thinking I should quit S.H.I.E.L.D. so I could raise. I think it would be safer that way."

"That's your choice, Nat." Clint couldn't believe he just heard those words come out of her mouth.

"Hey love birds, you need to suit up." Tony said from behind them. They turned around to see Tony flying in his suit.

"Why?"

"Loki is back." Thor said

"I'm right here." Loki said Thor turned around to see his brother.

"You!" Thor lunched himself at Loki, but he seemed to have some sort of force field around him.

"Why are you here Loki?" Steve asked

"I'm here for the archer."

"You have no right, brother."

"First of all I'm not your brother, and second of all I do if you don't want the earth to be destroyed."

"Well you can't have him." said Tony

"This is for your own good."

"Guys this is my choice."

"What do you choose?"

"Clint don't do any stupid." Natasha whispered behind him.

"I'll go."

"Clint no!" Natasha screamed.

"As long as nothing happens to Natasha...or the baby." Everybody stared at Clint and Natasha in shock.

"Natasha you're really going to have a baby?" Bruce asked, he was still ready to Hulk out.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess you can say your good byes Barton." Loki said

Clint started with Tony. "Tony I have secretly liked you, but not that much." Tony lifted up his face mask.

"I hated how you ate all of the of the pizza." He moved onto Bruce.

"I never understood you, but I like you. Can you tell the big guy he was one of my best friends."

"I'll make sure he gets it." He moved onto Steve.

"I see the way you stare at my wife, stop it." Steve gave him a salute. He moved onto Thor. "Thor try your best to watch over Natasha and the baby."

"I'll do my best to watch over Lady Natasha and the babe." Clint looked over at Natasha who was holding back tears, he walked over to her. "Nat it's okay to cry." A tear fell and Clint wiped it away.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"To keep you and the baby safe."

"Clint."

"I need to keep you safe." More tears started to come. Clint put a hand on Natasha face and kissed her. He could feel her tears on his skin, they parted. Clint kissed her on the forehead and said "Everything is going to be okay." He began to walk to Loki. Thor started to cry into Thor's shoulder. Clint looked back and stepped though the portal with Thor.

"So that's it he's gone." said Steve

"I guess so."said Tony

"I do hope Loki will decide to bring back friend Barton."

"I know Clint will find a way back, just because he has nothing to do." said Natasha

"That does sound like him." said Bruce

"I'll miss his pizza eating." said Tony

"Or well his up in the vent."

"Also his smart alack jokes."

"We shall all miss friend Barton."

**Thank for reading. Review if you want to.**


End file.
